The Good Thing That Hurts
by FightinForMyDreams
Summary: Alfred, among others, are taken captive by a group of pirates after a raid on their small town. But not just any old pirates kidnapped them. Oh no. They were kidnapped by none other than Arthur Kirkland and his deadly crew. Alfred would be afraid but he's pissed more than anything. He knew Arthur before he was even a pirate. UKUS, Spamano, and more. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this was originally supposed to be UKUS and Spamano fanfic but I think I'm going to just split them up. This fic will be based on Alfred and Arthur's story and I'll write another story for Antonio and Romano's side. Hope you guys like this!**

"No! Don't leave me again, Arfur!" a little blonde boy cried while chasing after a blonde man trying almost desperately to get away from the child.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. But I need to go." the man named Arthur said.

The child stopped and started crying. "P-please don't go. You always come back hurt. I d-don't want you to g-get hurt." Alfred said rushing forward and wrapping his small arms around the man's legs.

The man was forced to stop then and look down at the child sadly. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, okay?" the man said before bending down and cradling the boy's face in his hands.

"Please don't l-leave me." Alfred hiccuped, refusing to let go of the man's legs.

Arthur was forced to pry the boy's hands away from him and push the child gently in the other direction. "Alfred, go home." the older man said continuing to nudge the boy in the direction of their shared house.

"I d-don't wanna!" Alfred whined trying to get ahold of Arthur again.

The older man let him though but said,"Damnit, Alfred. Go home! Or so help me god!" Alfred immediately backed off and looked at his caretaker uneasily. Arthur was most definitely not above spanking him. From the look on the older man's face that was what he had in mind.

"But-" Alfred began but was cut off. Arthur twirled the boy around and brought his hand down repeatedly on Alfred's rear-end.

The child wailed in surprise and pain as Arthur continued his assault on the boy's buttocks. "P-please stop!" Alfred cried.

Arthur stopped than and set the boy upright. "Are you going to do as I say?" the man asked angrily. The child cried silently now with tears streaking his red face. He nodded slowly and rubbed at his tear-streaked face.

"Y-yes." Alfred whimpered before walking slowly away from the stern-faced caretaker. The child stopped only once to see if the man was still there. When he saw that he was glaring at him he broke out into a sprint. The boy never stopped until he was bursting through the wooden door of his now empty home.

Alfred, much older now, awoke from his dream and looked around his room searching for the very person he always seemed to be looking for.

Arthur. How long had it been now since he left? Twelve years? Thirteen maybe? Alfred wasn't quite sure anymore. All the years that have passed by simply blurred together now and he could no longer tell how long ago one event was.

Alfred, in his silent frustration, got up from his bed and dressed himself in a simple white shirt and brown pants. They weren't very clean, but when your poor you don't exactly complain.

After getting dressed, Alfred walked into the kitchen adjoining his room, careful not to wake his brother that was sleeping in a bed close to his.

The teen grabbed an apple that was laying in a bowl on his kitchen table before heading out of the door.

He walked down a small makeshift pathway leading into town. He didn't have much money to spend but his brother was in need of medicine.

His brother, Matthew, had always gotten sick so easily. Always had been since they were small children. Because of his twin's weak immune system, Alfred always had to take care of Matthew like he was his mother almost.

The medicine was never really cheap, but Alfred thought that buying the stuff were definitely more than worth it.

Walking into town was never something he really liked doing though. The townspeople liked him well enough but they always seemed to look at him with a look of pity. He just didn't like that sort of attention though.

He ignored his inner ramblings though as he navigated the streets quite easily and walked over to the docks where numerous merchant ships were docked with booths displaying various knick-knacks and goods.

Alfred found the merchant ship that usually had Matthew's medicine quite easily. He walked onto the gang-plank connecting the side of the ship to the dock and walked inside.

A middle-aged man quickly came out of nowhere and clapped Alfred on his back. "Alfred, my boy! I've been expecting you!" the man said a little too happily. Alfred cringed at seeing the man and readied himself for the haggling that was to come.

"I need medicine." Alfred stated simply.

The man grabbed a small pouch out of his pocket and held it up in the air for Alfred to see. "That'll be ten guineas." the man said giddily.

Alfred sputtered at the seemingly outrageous price. "It was seven guineas last time! What the hell?" Alfred said angrily. He hated this man so much. He always had to raise the price because he knew Alfred wouldn't leave without getting the medicine.

"Yes. I know. But getting this stuff isn't easy ya' know." the man said haughtily.

Alfred was about to argue with the man when he stopped and kept his mouth shut. He knew of a way of getting the man to lower it. "Well, I did see another merchant ship not to far off that was selling the same stuff for six guineas. I think I'll just go to him." Alfred said before taking a few steps away from the man.

The reaction Alfred came almost immediately. "Wait! I'll sell this medicine to you for _five _guineas!"

The man seemed to realize how small that price was and looked like he was about to take his words back but was cut off by Alfred saying,"Deal!" The man stared at the teen incredulously but kept his mouth shut.

He held his hand out without his eyes leaving Alfred's face and impatiently waited for his money to be dropped into his palm.

Alfred did so without complaint and grabbed the pouch before exiting the ship.

The teen looked at the little money he had left and thought it might be just enough to buy some bread. The food was a bit of a treat for him and his brother. Maybe he'd get some and surprise Matthew.

With thoughts of bread on his mind, Alfred slowly made his way through the crowd. He didn't pay much attention though and soon found himself apologizing to some man he had bumped into.

"It is no problem, mon ami. Could I ask you a question though?" the man asked with an eloquent, French accent.

Alfred couldn't help but think the accent sounded a bit familiar and even the face looked similar to someone he once knew. He ignored this itching feeling that he knew the man and answered his question,"Sure."

The frenchman smiled before saying,"I am looking for two boys by the name of Alfred and Matthew Jones. Could you possibly tell me where they live?"

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the man uncomfortably. Should he tell the man the truth?

Probably not. This man was a stranger after all. Hell, he could possibly be a murderer for all Alfred knew. "Uh, sorry. I don't really know. I just moved here a few weeks ago so I don't really know many people around here yet."

The man looked at the teen like he didn't quite believe him but shrugged and took the answer anyways. "Thank you. You have been very helpful nonetheless." the man said before walking away.

Alfred silently cringed as he watched the man walked away. Why was that man looking for him and his brother?

The teen didn't really know the answer to that but tried to push the whole encounter out of his head altogether. He just wanted to get his bread and go home back to his brother.

It didn't long for Alfred to find a stand that was known for having good bread. As he walked up to the stand he saw a figure that he knew all to well. You couldn't really miss him. Who else walked around wearing an off-white cloak from the church.

Alfred walked up right next to the boy and happily said,"Hey, Lovino. How's it going?"

The churchboy turned his head to the side and looked at Alfred slightly annoyed. "Fine, idiota. Getting bread for the church." the boy said with an Italian accent.

Alfred smiled at the name Lovino usually called him and said,"Awesome. I'm getting bread myself."

Lovino looked surprised at that. "Can you afford it?" the Italian asked.

Alfred sighed and nodded his head. "Yes. I bargained with one of the merchants and got it cheaper than usual. We have money leftover." Alfred explained while looking over the bread that was displayed on the stand.

"That's good I suppose. By the way, have you heard about the bad news?" Lovino said also studying the bread.

"No. What is it?" Alfred asked suspiciously. Was there any chance that the bad news involved that frenchman from before? Alfred had a feeling that they did correspond with each other somehow.

"Pirates were spotted near here. Apparently they have ransacked nearby towns and will be hitting up ours soon. They seem to be searching for something. No one is really sure what though." Lovino said almost casually.

Alfred stopped looking at the bread and stared at Lovino surprised. "What? Shouldn't we be worried?" Alfred asked almost frantically.

"They won't attack until tonight most likely. By then we'll have people in safe hiding places. You are welcome to hide in the church with us if you want." Lovino said grabbing a piece of bread and paying for it.

Alfred also picked out some bread and paid for his as well. "I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'm going to go home quick and get Matty ready. We'll be over in a bit." Alfred said.

After Lovino nodded, Alfred plunged back into the busy street and made his way back to his and his brother's small little home on the outskirts of town.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it. Please tell me how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! I even recognized some names from my other story. That is so awesome. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

"Matthew!" Alfred all but screamed as he burst through his front door. His twin brother looked up at his older brother from his place on his bed.

"What's the matter, Alfred?" Matthew asked softly.

His brother walked across the room and knelt slowly in front of Matthew's bed before taking the weaker teen's hands in his.

"We have to leave. Pirates are on their way." Alfred explained. "I'll take us to the church and we'll wait there until the pirates are gone." Matthew nodded his head in understanding. He slowly stood himself up and held his hand up so Alfred could take it and help him stand.

Once up, Matthew staggered over to the kitchen table and sat down. "Hopefully I won't keel over on our way." Matthew said weakly but jokingly.

Alfred gave his brother a tender smile before walking over to him and giving Matthew a kiss on the top of his head. "You won't. Who else will keep my ass out of trouble if you're gone anyways?" Alfred said in his own joking manner.

Matthew laughed a little before being thrown into a fit of coughing. The teen hacked violently which made Alfred respond with a few claps on his brother's back.

"Are you alright, Matty?" Alfred asked desperately once his brother stopped his coughing.

His only response was a jerky nod. "I'm f-fine. Don't worry about me." Matthew said even more weakly. Alfred didn't quite believe him but nodded anyways and began grabbing essentials to pack in a nearby sack.

Alfred flitted around the room for a few minutes and grabbed whatever he felt he needed before heading back to where Matthew was sitting and helping him up.

"Ready?" Alfred asked worriedly.

With a nod from his brother, Alfred started making his way out of the door. He locked the front door though he was sure it wouldn't help much.

WIthout much regard for the rest of their belonging's safety, the two brothers clambered down the road that would lead them to the church. It wasn't a very long trip to make which Alfred was greatful for. The less time Matthew was moving around the better.

But Alfred's hopes were dashed when he saw one of the clergymen from the church come staggering in their direction.

As the man came closer Alfred realized there was blood covering the man's garments. It was blood coming from a deep wound located on the man's lower stomach.

As soon as the man reach them he immediately dropped to his knees. "They came sooner than we thought. They killed nearly everyone! Please, you have to run." the man cried desperately.

The man's frantic disposition was short-lived though as the sound of a gun being fired was heard followed by the clergyman falling to the ground weakly.

The man was instantly dead, leaving blood spattered across Alfred and Matthew's horrified faces.

The two immediately looked up to see a group of men, or pirates for that matter, making their way towards them. "Ah, lookie here, mean: Two adorable, helpless little boys. What say we take them and have a little _fun_?" one of the pirate asked in a suggestive manner.

A shiver ran down Alfred's spine. Would they really do what he thought they were going to do? Would they be so bold as to actually _rape _them?

The looks on the pirates' faces suggested that yes, they definitely would be so bold.

This made Alfred want to cry out in frustration. He didn't care if they took advantage of him. In doing so they might let him live. But if they were to do it to Matthew who knew what it would do to the weaker teen's health.

"A-alfred?" Matthew whimpered, effectively grabbing Alfred's attention.

At the look of fear in his brother's eyes, Alfred immediately took off in a dead sprint still carrying his brother. At one point he swung Matthew over his shoulders but never once broke stride.

"T-there following u-us." Matthew cried. Alfred's heart went out for his twin. He must know what would happen to them both if they were to be caught.

"It'll be okay, Matthew. I'd rather die then let them hurt you." Alfred said continuing to run. He would most definitely not give up now. He absolutely refused. If push comes to shove then he wouldn't hesitate in killing someone. He didn't want to but he'd do it to save his baby brother.

Before long the two were at their doorstep. Alfred immediately regretted locking the damn thing. Right now it was only a nuisance and could possibly result in both their captures.

He didn't bother getting out a key though. He ran at it full force and busted through it. He immediately got up and placed Matthew back on his bed before rushing towards the door so he could close it.

He was too late though as the men ran through the door and stopped once they found that they had the teens cornered.

"Looks like only one person will be needed to take advantage of the violet eyed boy. But from the looks of it, the rest of us are going have to take the blue eyed boy." one of the pirates said before advancing towards where the twins were huddling together in a corner.

"You touch my brother you die." Alfred snapped angrily while trying to push Matthew behind him in a protective gesture.

The pirates backed off only slightly before continuing forward. It wasn't until they were nearly upon the boys that a voice, filled with authority, resounded throughout the small house causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks and look behind them.

The frenchman Alfred had met before in town stepped through the crowd of pirates and looked down at Alfred and Matthew with obvious glee.

"Ah, I have finally found you two!" the man said before bending down and cupping Alfred's tense face in one of his hands.

"Why did you lie to me before?" the man asked Alfred.

The older twin glared at the man angrily before whipping his face out of the man's clutches. "You seemed sketchy. Looks like my feelings about you were correct." Alfred snapped.

The frenchman only smiled. "You need not fear me. I was given strict orders to find you for my captain and keep you safe until he came himself." the man said standing back up. The man then turned to look at the rest of the pirates standing in the room awkwardly.

"I am supposed to tell you all that if you touch either of these boys, especially this little cocky one here," the man pointed at Alfred,"Then the captain won't hesitate in keel-haulin' any of you. No exceptions." the man ordered. What he said seemed to take immediate effect on all of the men. They immediately shuffled away from the twins and looked around uneasily.

"That is better." the man said before offering his hands to help the boys up. Alfred looked at the appendage a little skeptically but took it anyways.

With more strength than Alfred thought the man could even possess, they were hauled to their feet. Alfred immediately snapped his hand back to his side and grabbed Matthew possessively.

"Well, now what? We just going to wait here for your fucking captain?" Alfred asked trying to shield Matthew from the men's prying eyes.

It looked like the frenchman was about to answer but was cut off by a stern, angry voice.

"I don't appreciate that tone of voice, _Alfred_. Please refrain from saying such vulgar language while in my presence." Everyone whirled around to stare at the newcomer.

Alfred recognized that voice almost instantly. "Arthur?" Alfred whispered. The name of that voice seemed to make even Matthew perk up slightly. Arthur had taken care of Alfred more than he had Matthew but he still recognized the name. Alfred used to talk about him all the time.

The man by the name of Arthur walked through the group of men and only stopped until he was standing in front of the twins.

Matthew looked up at his twin's face and found that Alfred looked utterly speechless. "You're," Alfred stopped and took a big breath before continuing,"You're a pirate?"

Arthur's smirk faultered slightly. He didn't really like the tone of voice Alfred had used while saying it.

"Yes. I'm the Captain, actually." Arthur said angrily. Alfred winced slightly at the harsh tone.

But that feeling didn't last long. It was soon replaced by anger and rage. Without even a seconds thought or before anyone could even blink, Alfred said,"You son of a bitch." before launching himself at Arthur.

Before Arthur could even get his hands raised to defend himself or even counter-attack the boy, Alfred's fist connected with the pirate captain's jaw.

The reaction of Arthur's crew was almost immediate. They quickly grabbed ahold of Alfred and pulled him back before he could attack their captain again.

"Are you bloody crazy?" Arthur roared while holding his cheek in pain.

"You deserved that a thousand times over!" Alfred yelled back while trying to get his hands free to attack again.

"Maybe I should smack you around a little too." Arthur said walking over to where Alfred was being held. Arthur grabbed onto Alfred's chin roughly and made the boy look at him.

"You be larger than I am now but you are still a child." Arthur commented bitterly.

"You know what? Maybe I am. So why don't you turn me around and hit me like you did the day you left." Alfred hissed through his teeth. The teen got the reaction he wanted then as he saw Arthur's face turn absolutely deadly.

"Have it your way then." Arthur said with little emotion before he back-handed Alfred right across the face hard enough to knock the boy unconcious.

"Don't you think that was a little too harsh?" the frenchman asked his captain.

Arthur turned now to direct his glare on him. "No. The boy obviously doesn't have any respect for others. I think he deserves to be smacked around a little."

Arthur then walked over to where Matthew was standing in the corner. "Matthew, I presume?"

Alfred's twin nodded uneasily. He was seriously freaked out right now. He had just witnessed this man hit his brother and knock him unconcious. He couldn't help but be weary of the man right now.

"Good. I have you both now." Arthur said before heading towards the door. "Take Alfred and Matthew to the ship. Leave Matthew in Gilbert's room and put this idiot," Arthur motioned to the unconcious Alfred,"And put him in my room. I'll be back in an hour or so."

With that said, Arthur swept out of the room leaving everyone to stand around and look amongst themselves a bit awkwardly.

"Well, get to it, boys. You heard the captain." the frenchman directed uneasily.

**Hope you guys liked it! You guys might be able to tell now but I'll just say it here just in case: There will be PruCan isntead of FraCan. I don't know why but I don't really like FraCan. If I had to pick anyone to be with Canada it would be Prussia. Sorry if that disappoints anyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating very fast. I've been busy with Darkest Mercy and school. You probably won't see another update for this fanfic though for about a week and a half or more. I have prom to go to and an update for Darkest Mercy to write. Hope this chapter keeps you guys tied over until then!**

Alfred groaned in pain as he slowly woke up after being hit by Arthur. He rubbed his head and found a small lump had formed on the top of his head.

He slowly stood himself in the bed he found himself laying in and looked around the room disoriented. The room seemed to be swaying almost. Was that just in his head or was the room actually _swaying_?

Alfred got off the bed a little shakily and staggered over to a nearby small, circular window. He pressed his face against the glass and tried to focus his eyes long enough to look out.

Blue. It was everywhere. Was it the ocean? After getting himself to focus a little better, Alfred realized that the blue he was seeing was indeed the ocean. He couldn't help but groan in helplessness.

The teen had no idea as to what he could possibly do at this point now. He couldn't exactly go and punch every single pirate like he had Arthur.

As he thought about what he could do to get off the ship, a new thought arose. What happened to Matthew? Was he here too? Was his little brother still even alive? Alfred certainly hoped so. His twin was the only family he had left.

Alfred pulled his face away from the window and sat back down on the bed. He placed his head in his hands and groaned.

What could he do now?

Alfred didn't have to wait very long at for an answer. The door to the room opened slowly and in peaked the frenchman from before.

"I see you are finally awake. How do you feel?" the man asked coming into the room.

Alfred looked at the man apprehensively. "Horrible. Where the hell am I? Where's Mattie?" the teen asked growing angrier by the minute.

The frenchman raised his hands in surrender. "Please calm down. You are on_ The Ocean's Pearl_. Your brother, Matthew, is also on the ship. He is resting in someone else's room right now."

Alfred stared at the man with a blank face for a few seconds before saying,"You mean to tell me that I am on a _ship_? On a _pirate's_ ship? And my brother is here too? In the midst of _pirates_?" The teen was starting to sound like he was on the verge of hysterics.

The frenchman seemed to realize this and put his hands on the boy's knees in an attempt to calm Alfred down. "Yes. But rest assured that your brother, and yourself, are in good hands. Young Matthew is in the capable hands of my good friend: Gilbert. You are being taken care of by my captain: Arthur."

Alfred sputtered angrily and jumped from the bed and backed into a corner of the room. "Why am I with _him_? I'd rather be with an ass-raping octopus!" Alfred snapped angrily.

The other man looked like he was about to try to calm the hysteric teen down but was interuppted by a new voice. A voice that he knew would only make the situation that much worse.

"Tsk, tsk. You certainly have a rather foul mouth on you, don't you? Maybe I should wash it out with soap like I used to." Arthur said walking into the room.

Alfred immediately tensed up and directed his glare on the Briton. "You." Alfred said with contempt.

Arthur laughed and walked up to the teen. "Yes. Me. Who else would it be?" Arthur asked.

"I was really hoping for that octopus." Alfred snapped back. Arthur's smile immediately disappeared and glared back at the teen.

"Well it's not. Deal with it." Arthur snapped.

"Still doesn't help with the disappointment. Now, why are you here?" Alfred asked bitterly. He really felt like punching Arthur yet again. But he was on a ship, in the middle of the freaking ocean, amongst pirates. Even he wasn't stupid enough to attempt something so rash.

"Am I not allowed to come visit my former charge?" Arthur asked. The man used a tone of voice that suggested that wasn't the entire reason.

"Me and what else?" Alfred snapped.

Arthur sighed and sat down on the bed before saying,"A map. A treasure map, in fact. My crew and I came back so we could find it."

Alfred crossed his arms and leaned against the wall he was backed up into. "I take it you didn't find it." Alfred said slightly bemused. Served the bastard right.

"I actually left it with you. I gave it to you the night before I left. But when I searched the house after you were knocked out, I couldn't find it. Please tell me you weren't stupid enough to just lose it." Arthur said looking at Alfred skeptically. He remembered the child to be one to always play tricks on him. He wouldn't put it past him to have hidden it.

Alfred's slight hesitation pretty much told Arthur that the teen might have done just that.

"Um, I burned it." Alfred said a bit sheepishly. Arthur immediately bolted up from the bed and walked over to the teen.

The pirate slammed his hands on both sides of Alfred's body and his face got up close to the teen's.

"You did _what_?" Arthur asked dangerously. Alfred felt his body tense up at the sound move but did his best to stand his ground and look back at Arthur with the same intense glare that Arthur was directing at him.

"You heard me. I _burned _it. As in I set it amongst some wood and set it on fire." Alfred hissed back.

Arthur backed up slightly and looked like he was trying to keep himself from slapping the boy again. He knew that by doing so would only make his already strained relationship with the teen much worse than it already was. It was on a thin line and hitting Alfred would be like cutting that line.

So the pirate instead opted for clenching and unclenching his fists while silently glaring at Alfred.

"What do you propose we do now then? Hm? My men were counting on getting that map and finding the gold it led to. If they find out there is no way of finding it then they will rip you apart no matter what I say." Arthur said between pursed lips.

Alfred's eyes seemed to light up a little suddenly and he smiled at the pirate. "I'm touched that you'd consider saving me. Really, I am. But there is no need to worry. I may have burned the map, but I have it memorized." Alfred said with a smug look.

Arthur eyed the teen a bit skeptically but said,"Oh, really? Then draw it on some paper for us." the pirate said.

Alfred shook his head. "No."

Arthur looked at the teen incredulously. "What do you mean 'no', you ungrateful little brat?!" the pirate yelled before trying to launch himself at the teen. The frenchman got a hold of his captain though and stopped him from harming Alfred.

The teen made a 'tsk, tsk' sound and waved his finger in the air like a mother would while scolding a child.

"You left me, for nearly thirteen years, alone while taking care of my sick brother. I rarely had help. We've been living in poverty ever since you left. Where were you, though, when all of this was happening? Out on the fucking sea playing pirate. That's what. Don't tell me I am ungrateful. I'm not. I just had the shitty luck of being raised by you for the first several yeras of my life." Alfred said with a controlled bitterness.

Arthur stopped his struggling and looked at the teen astonished. "Alfred, I had no idea." the pirate said.

Alfred didn't look like he really believed that. "Whatever. What are you willing to do in order to get that map?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked at the boy incredulously.

"Well, I don't know. What do you want? A cut of the treasure? The promise of a safe passage to land with your brother? What? Name it." Arthur said quickly.

"I'll draw you a map if you can prove to me that you aren't a typical asshole pirate that has no regard for human life." Alfred said. As an after thought, he added,"And you have to give use enough treasure to get Mattie better."

The frenchman immediately started laughed as Arthur looked a bit uneasy. "Ah, mon ami. I think your little Alfred just asked the impossible of you." the man said.

"Shut up, Francis." Arthur snapped at the man before turning his attention back to Alfred.

"Fine." Arthur ground out.

The pirate held out his hand so the two could shake on it. Alfred merely looked at it with obvious distaste. "No. We are not going to shake on this." Alfred demanded. He then held out his hand and stuck his pinky out.

Arthur looked at it surprised but took his own pinky and did what they used to do when they promised each other something: They pinky-sweared.

"It's permanent now. You can't break this." Alfred said dropping his hand then.

Arthur gave the teen a smirk and crossed his arms. "I know that. And trust me, I won't break it." the pirate said before turning to Francis.

"Tell the men to relax for today. Let them do as they wish. But tell them that tomorrow we are setting sail for the nearest port." Arthur directed. Francis did a little fake salute and gave the two one last smile before exiting the room.

"Now what?" Alfred asked after the frenchman left the room.

Arthur paced around the room thoughtfully before looking to Alfred with an idea. "How about I go introduce you to my crew?

**Well, I hoped you like it. Sorry if the fanfic is moving a bit fast. Every time I start writing it I get a new idea and have to change the old one. I really hope I don't do this throughout the whole entire thing. Hope you liked it anyways!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh, sorry for week long absence. School and updating for other chapters. You guys know how it goes. But we had a small snow storm today so I finally got to update. Hope you guys like it!**

"So who am I meeting today?" Alfred asked curiously.

Arthur looked at the teen walking behind him and said,"You'll see your brother first. Then you can meet Gilbert, Matthew's caretaker, Kiku, and then you'll meet Francis. You've seen Francis before but I suppose you haven't properly talked to him yet. Sound alright?" Arthur asked.

Alfred nodded his head. But he still felt a tad nervous at meeting them.

The teen had heard plenty of stories of pirates. They were the scoundrels of the sea. They kill, rape, and pillage towns without any concern for others. Or so he's heard at least. He didn't know exactly for sure but still.

It wasn't that he was scared of them. No. Of course not. He just had no respect for people like that.

But he had to give Arthur a chance in this challenge so Alfred _had _to meet Arthur's crew. He had to gauge just how bad or good these people were.

If they were bad then Arthur would probably have his work cut out for him. But if his men were good, then Alfred supposed that Arthur would be a little closer in getting that map he wanted so much.

But his men being good wouldn't even put a dent in what Arthur would have to do to get the map from Alfred. The teen was still very pissed with the older man and so it could take years in order to get what he wanted.

Alfred was fully immersed in his thoughts and never snapped out of them until he ran straight into someone's soft, trembling body.

The person immediately went flying to the ground and small squeak leaked from behind their lips. Alfred looked down and found that he had knocked down none other than his younger brother.

"Oh, god! Mattie? Are you alright?" Alfred asked. The teen bent down to help his twin up but someone else beat him to it.

"Jeez, Mattie. You sure are clumsy." the man said while practically picking up Alfred's brother off the deck of the ship. Matthew blushed when the man helped him up and continued holding onto him even after he was steady on his feet again.

"G-g-gilbert. I'm f-fine." Matthew stuttered.

The man named Gilbert didn't listen though. He merely continued to hold on to the teen and turned their bodies so they were facing Alfred.

"My name's Gilbert Beilshmidt. I've been taking care of Matthew here ever since you were knocked out." the man said casually.

Alfred looked the man over carefully. The man had nearly pure white hair almost like an old man would have. He also had dark red eyes that sort of reminded Alfred of blood. All in all, this man looked a bit like what Alfred would imagine a demon to look like.

"Are you a demon or something?" Alfred couldn't help but ask. The man looked like one so the teen couldn't really help himself.

Alfred was more than surprised though when Gilbert started laughing. "That's exactly what Matthew here said," Gilbert said nudging Matthew. "But no; I'm not a demon. I guess you could say I'm an albino." the man explained.

"Oh. Uh, I've never seen an albino before, I guess." Alfred said almost uneasily. He also felt a bit stupid for not realizing it before. "Sorry." Alfred added after a few seconds.

"It's no prob. I get it more often than you would think." Gilbert said nonchalantly.

"It's hard n-not to." Matthew chimed in. Gilbert stuck his tongue out at the teen before returning his attention back to Alfred.

"So what happens now since the captain couldn't find the map? We're keeping you guys, right?" Gilbert turned to look at Arthur now. "I wouldn't want to lose Mattie. I've grown so attached to him." Gilbert teased before rubbing his cheek against Matthew's head. The younger teen tried pushing away from the man but was too weak.

"Uh, I actually have the map memorized." Alfred said while staring at the two in bewilderment.

Gilbert stopped messing with Matthew and turned to look at Alfred. "You do? Is that why Francis told us that the captain wanted to give us the day off?" the man asked.

Matthew perked up at that too. He had been questioned about the map but had never actually known of its existence. When interrogated by the pirates he claimed he had no clue where it could have been. Well, at least now he knew it did indeed exist.

"I suppose. But I'm not just going to give it to him." Alfred said crossing his arms. Arthur grumbled slightly and crossed his arms in obvious irritation at being reminded of his challenge.

Gilbert stared at the teen for a few seemingly long seconds before saying,"What? Why not?" Arthur had told everyone that the teen would most likely just give it to him since the boy had been infatuated with him at one point. Had Arthur lied or something?

"He's a loathsome asshole." Alfred said casually.

Arthur winced at the name but Gilbert stared at the teen blankly for a few seconds before he burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, god. I love this kid, Artie!" Gilbert said clapping Arthur on the back. The blonde man didn't really look all that happy about the insult and being laughed at but he stopped himself from saying anything. He would really have to watch what he said now.

"Thanks. But, uh, do you mind if I speak with my brother?" Alfred asked. Gilbert nodded and waited for the brothers to begin talking. "Alone." Alfred added.

Gilbert seemed to get the hint then. "Alright. I guess I'll go hang out with Francis or something." Gilbert said before letting Matthew take a hold of the side of the ship and making sure he was steady before walking off to find his French friend.

Arthur waited until Alfred was gone before he said,"I suppose you want me to leave too?" Alfred didn't even hesitate in nodding.

The pirate captain sighed in irritation but did as Alfred wanted. He walked off after Gilbert and joined the man in searching for Francis. It wasn't until Arthur was out of sight that Alfred spoke to his younger brother.

"Are you alright? No one hurt you did they?" Alfred asked while looking his brother over for any bruises, cuts, or any other sign of trauma.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Gilbert has been good to me." Matthew said blushing profusely.

Alfred looked at his brother confused but waved it off as his brother getting a hot a flash or something. His brother got them often so he wasn't all that surprised.

"That's good. How long have I been out?" Alfred said changing the subject.

"Oh, uh, only a day or so." Matthew answered. Alfred looked at his twin in shock. He had expected a few hours at most. Not a whole day or more. Arthur must have really hit him hard.

"Well, that's it. Arthur's gonna get his ass handed to him." Alfred said in obvious anger. Sure, he had hit Arthur pretty hard too but not hard enough to knock him out for a whole entire day. Oh yes. Arthur would definitely get it now.

"Just be careful. I don't want you getting hit again." Matthew said with a weak smile. Alfred smiled back and gathered his brother into arms.

"Don't worry, baby bro. Big brother's gonna take care of us. We'll make it out of this." Alfred said before ruffling his brother's already messy hair.

"That's good. But what's this whole thing about the map?" Matthew inquired.

Alfred scratched the back of his head lazily before saying,"Well, like I said before, I burned the map. The one they've been searching for. But I have it memorized. If Arthur can prove he and his crew aren't bad then I will redraw them the map."

Matthew had always known his brother wasn't exactly the brightest flower in the field but he had to admit that this plan wasn't half bad.

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?" Matthew asked looking around for Arthur.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "Not all that sure. I'm not ignorant. I've heard of the Ocean's Pearl. Its crew is rather notorious for plundering other ships and killing. They must think that I don't know since Arthur thinks it'll be rather easy."

Alfred looked over the side of the ship and stared down at the bright blue water rushing past the side of the ship below.

"But you didn't know that Arthur was the captain of the ship and crew?" Matthew asked.

Alfred shook his head. "No. I was always under the impression that he had finally gotten sick of me or something and decided to move to some other country." Alfred answered.

Matthew gave his brother a sad look. "And you hate him now because he left you alone to take care of me?" Matthew whispered.

Alfred looked over at his brother shocked. "Of course not! I mean sort of, considering I was rather young when I did take you under my care, but still! I've never regretted taking care of you! It was either take care of you or let you die and I would rather die then let you suffer." Alfred said quickly while taking Matthew's hands into his.

"I know, Alfred. I know." Matthew smiled weakly before engulfing his brother in a weak hug.

Alfred hugged his younger brother back before letting go and saying,"So are you feeling alright? Your sickness isn't getting to you or anything, right?" Alfred said.

Matthew shook his head. "No. It took a toll on me when I first got on the ship but I'm okay right now." Alfred's younger brother said. Alfred smiled in relief before looking around the ship again.

"I'm going to see if Arthur can get a hold of some medicine for you just in case. I don't want you getting really sick and we have no medicine for you." Alfred said.

Matthew smiled at the motherly-like way Alfred was fretting over him but brushed it off like he usually did.

"I think he walked over to the either side of the ship." Matthew said while pointing in the direction of the other side of the ship. Alfred gave his brother a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, Mattie. Will you be alright here for now?" Alfred asked.

"Y-yeah. If you see Gilbert, send him my way. Him and you are the only people I really trust right now." Matthew whispered almost embarrassed before looking around uneasily.

Alfred gave his little brother a knowing look. "You like Gilbert, don't you? And I mean more than friends." Alfred said.

Matthew's face turned as red as a tomato and the teen sputtered uncontrollably. Alfred definitely knew then that his brother indeed liked Gilbert the way Alfred thought.

"O-of c-course not! He just t-takes care of m-me." Matthew stuttered profusely.

Alfred merely laughed at his brother's embarrassed face before he started walking off in the direction of the front of the ship. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Alfred said while chuckling.

**Well, hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will probably be about France and Arthur talking along with Alfred meeting either Kiku or Francis. And sorry for the slow updating. It'll pick up pace as soon as Darkest Mercy is done. That should within another month or two. Just depends. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the more than week long absence! I haven't been this late in a while. I had to address a few things in my other fanfic and so I put up two chapters in a row for that. But good news is that I only have ten more chapters for the other fic and so I'll have more time for this one. Hope you like this chapter!**

After Arthur and Gilbert had the left the twins to talk with each other, they went in search of Francis like they had said they would. They had found the blonde wandering around aimlessly on the other side of the ship looking from the open sea to the floorboards of the deck.

Arthur caught the man's attention quickly and motioned for the Frenchman to follow them below deck to talk in secret.

Once they were safely in the confines of the ship's kitchen, they all sat on a barrel of their own and started talking. They didn't really talk about anything menial though. They had come to discuss their predicament with the map and the challenge. The faster they got the map, the better.

"What do you propose we do, Captain?" Francis asked Arthur with curiousity. He had a plan in mind but he wanted to hear what his captain had to say first.

"How about torture?" Gilbert suddenly suggested

Francis and Arthur looked up to peer at man with equally surprised and slightly freaked out expressions. Had they heard the man right?

"Are you bloody fucking nuts?" Arthur spat while crossing his arms. It was what they would have normally done in a situation like this but the person they would have to torture would be Alfred and Arthur knew the boy was pissed enough at him already. He wanted to make amends with the teen and torturing him would probably destroy any chance of becoming close again.

Gilbert pouted in return and crossed his arms as well. "I don't exactly see many other options." Gilbert retorted haughtily. "I mean, it's what we've done before. What other way is there?" the white haired man asked.

Arthur groaned in frustration. Gilbert was right. But what else could they do? Arthur and his crew had done many horrible, violent crimes. They had been doing them for countless years now. They couldn't become complete gentlemen over night. That was practically impossible for men like them. It was virtually unheard of.

"I think I might know." Francis spoke up.

Both Arthur and Gilbert turned to look at Francis in surprise and a little excitement. "Seriously?" Gilbert asked with a big grin.

Francis gave him a secretive smile before addressing them both. "But of course."

The two waited patiently for the Frenchman to speak but when the man didn't, Arthur said,"Well, what is it? Spit it out already."

Francis chuckled in amusement before hopping off of his barrell and walking slowly up to Arthur. He stopped once he was standing right in front of the man and leaned down soe their face were level with each other.

"Seduce him." Francis said with a smirk.

Arthur's mind went completely blank then. Had he heard the man right? He asked for Francis to repeat himself which the made the man's smirk grow even wider.

"_Seduce _him." Francis repeated.

Arthur's blank mind immediately exploded back to life and conflicted thoughts circled around in his brain until he wanted to scream. To seduce Alfred would be unspeakable. They were like family. Right?

"Are you fucking insane?!" Arthur screamed with rage. He about launched himself at the man but he was gripping his barrell with rage now so that he wouldn't do something he might later regret. But then again, it might be a little relieving to have something to punch.

Arthur only continued to grip the barrell though. Better start keeping his rage in check if he wanted to get under Alfred's good graces again.

But it seemed like Francis wouldn't let it go right away though.

"Why not? He is a young teen who is at the prime of his youth. Don't you remember how hormonal you were back when you were that age?" Francis asked with an innocent expression.

Arthur felt his patience wearing more thin with each second that passed. He was about ready to beat the living daylights out of the taller blonde man.

"Because it's Alfred we're talking about." Arthur spat.

Francis chuckled yet again. "So? It's not like you're actually related to him." Francis said. Gilbert had stayed rather quiet throughout most of the conversation involving seducing Alfred but the man piped in claiming he agreed with Francis.

"Why not? Just make him like you in a 'more than family' kind of way." Gilbert said casually.

Arthur could not believe what he was hearing. He supposed he should have expected it from the two other men though. Francis was a reknowned pervert and since the Frenchman and Gilbert were best friends, it wouldn't really surprise Arthur if some of that pervertedness rubbed off onto the white haired man.

"I don't care. I practically raised the boy." Arthur said defensively.

Francis sighed in frustration at how stubborn his Captain was being but plastered a smile on his face and continued in trying to persuade Arthur to seduce the teen.

"You raised the boy for two years, if that. I know you well enough to know that you don't create family-like bonds with someone that easily." Francis said sternly. Arthur glowered up at the man in irritation.

"Bullocks." Arthur snapped trying to keep his anger under control.

"Francis is right. And besides, you are nearly as good at seducing people as Francis is. It'll be easy." Gilbert added on.

Arthur's anger simmered down but only by a little.

"Oh please. No one is as good as me. I am like the god of sex and seduction." Francis scoffed while crossing his arms.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the Frenchman's childish behavior.

"Yeah right. God my ass. I am fully capable of seducing as many people as you." Arthur growled. Hearing those words made Francis smile with obvious glee.

"How about a challenge then? We both try our hand at seducing young Alfred. Whoever can get the map out of him first will be the one who is better at seduction." Francis proposed.

Arthur stared at the man a bit distrustfully but he wasn't about to back down from this sort of challenge. He had mixed feelings about it but if he could win and rub it in Francis's face then it would be more than worth it.

With slight hesitation, Arthur held out his hand. Francis looked absolutely delighted and shook the limb vigorously.

"Then it's a deal. We are both going for young Alfred's body and love." Francis said with a smirk. Arthur yanked his hand back and stared at the man with his own smirk.

"I'm just going to warn you now though that I won't lose." Arthur said.

Francis exchanged an amused glance with GIlbert who was still sitting on his barrell. Arthur noticed this and looked at Gilbert.

"You're not allowed to help him." Arthur ordered.

Gilbert frowned at the man before saying,"Who's going to stop me?" Gilbert didn't really have any intention of helping Francis but Arthur seemed to think so.

"I'll give you whatever you want." Arthur offered.

Gilbert smiled deviously as he heard those words. Arthur almost instantly regretted what he said after seeing that look.

"I want Matthew." Gilbert said with a smirk.

Arthur about flipped out on the man. "I can't just let you have Matthew! I'm trying to get back into Alfred's good graces and letting you have his younger, sick twin brother will surely get me killed." Arthur snapped angrily.

"Fine." GIlbert said nonchalantly before turning to Francis. "Wanna go find Alfred? I'll get him into a room alone so you can have some time with him." Gilbert said suggestively.

Francis smiled gleefully and looked like he was about to agree but was cut off by Arthur.

"Fine. But you can't just _have _Matthew. You're going to have to make him like you." Arthur said quickly. He really did not want anyone helping Francis in this. It would be hard enough for Arthur as it is.

Gilbert stood up from his barrell and did a little victory dance. "The awesome me will do it!" Gilbert said before making his way towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

Gilbert didn't stop but threw,"I'm going to find Mattie!" over his shoulder before walking out of the door.

Francis waited until the door was closed before he started speaking again.

"You're really going to let him go after little Matthew? You are seriously making this challenge way too easy for me." Francis laughed.

Arthur shot a glare in Francis's direction and said,"Like I don't already know that. But it's not like the boy didn't dislike me already anyways. And besides, you getting help would only make it that much harder for me."

Francis smirked down at his captain for the hidden compliment.

"I might still win this rather easily though considering there's a chance he views you as more of a father than anything." Francis said thoughtfully.

Arthur groaned in annoyance and thumped his head repeatedly against the wooden wall behind him. "Don't remind me." Arthur groaned. Maybe if he hit his head hard enough he would put himself in a coma or something and he wouldn't have to deal with this.

"Remind you of what?" a voice said while walking through the door. Arthur stopped hitting his head long enough to see that it was Alfred that was coming in.

"Alfred? Are you done talking with Matthew?" Arthur asked trying to keep himself from sounding nervous. Looking at the teen now made him feel extremely awkward. He couldn't really help it though. This plan would either earn Alfred's trust and keep himself from getting killed by his crew or have Alfred hate him forever and he would get his ass keel-hauled or something of the likes.

Arthur didn't even want to think about the last part. He could handle punches and even some stab wounds, but having something like that would just hurt like hell.

"Yep. I'm ready to meet the others. Should I properly talk with Francis now or go with the Kiku dude?" Alfred asked glancing from Francis to Arthur. The pirate captain didn't even have to think abouthis answer for that question.

"Kiku. I don't think you really need to meet Francis properly anyways. You've at least met him already so there's no need for you guys to talk with each other." Arthur said. Francis stared at his captain in disappointment.

Alfred frowned at the speedy response but shrugged it off and said,"Um, alright. Let's go find this Kiku." Alfred said. Arthur nodded in response and got up from his barrell.

Arthur placed a tentative hand on the small of Alfred's back and led the teen out of the kitchen but not before shooting a victorious smirk in Francis's direciton. The Frenchman watched the two leave with a secretive smile gracing his lips.

"This is going to be interesting." Francis said while rubbing his chin in thought.

**So what'd you guys think? Sorry if you feel this fanfic is moving a bit fast. I sort of feel that way myself. Once this gets re-dited then I'll make it a bit longer. So far there hasn't been any yaoi but as you might be able to tell from this chapter, there will be some soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. It feels like I haven't updated this in awhile. I've been crazy busy with finals and getting ready for graduation. It's still a few days away still but I think I can update more often now. Hope you like this chapter!**

Arthur, trying his hardest not to think about Francis' challenge, led Alfred to where Kiku could usually be found. But before they found the Japanese man, Arthur felt it necessary to explain Kiku's usual un-pirate-like behavior to Alfred.

Kiku was a rather solitary man and usually tended to stay by himself. He wasn't exactly your typical pirate either. He wasn't loud or rough and rarely ever drank liquor. Nope. He usually opted for reading a book or watching the waves that rolled past the ship.

Also unlike the other pirates, Kiku wasn't even remotely tall or burly. He was a rather fragile- looking, short man. But underneath his weakling demeanor layed a skilled swordsman and powerful martial artist.

Once Arthur was done explaining, he let there be a moment of silence so that Alfred could absorb all of this new information.

Alfred took the info eagerly since he was rather curious about the pirates. From the way it sounded, this Kiku guy seemed rather promising. But Alfred never really officially met the guy yet so he couldn't give any points to Arthur yet.

"So he's totally not secretly evil and won't shove a knife in my gut, right?" Alfred as they continued walking.

Arthur shook his head. "No," Arthur paused for a second before saying,"But I guess I don't really know for sure. It just depends I guess. But I think he'll be fine as long as you give him so space. He doesn't care much for touching."

This Kiku guy didn't sound so good after that but Alfred still wanted to meet the guy. Besides, Arthur might be a negligent ass, but Alfred seriously doubted he'd let Kiku hurt him.

Or at least he hoped Arthur wasn't that big of an asshole. But he seemed to know less about Arthur than he had previously thought and so Arthur might actually let some sort of terrible tragedy befall the young teen.

Alfred didn't want to think about that though. He wanted to believe Arthur wasn't as bad as the stereotypes for pirates often suggested.

With that thought in mind, Alfred asked,"You're staying with me while we talk, right?"

Arthur looked over at the teen and gave him a strange look. "Um, I guess. That is, if you want me to." Arthur looked around sheepishly.

"Good. You're ass is staying by me then." Alfred said quickly. Arthur blushed slightly as he remembered back to his and Francis' conversation over seducing Alfred.

Hearing Alfred say those words just made him feel weird now. Normally he would just shrug it off as some sort of teen thing but not it just didn't seem the same.

But Arthur kept his composure as best he could and nodded his head. "Well alright. But please refrain from cussing. You know it bothers me." Arthur spoke a bit uncomfortably.

Alfred didn't even notice this and said,"I know. Why else do you think I haven't stopped cussing? It's because I know you hate it." Alfred laughed in a childish mannere before happily trotting ahead.

Arthur laughed to himself as he was reminded of the times they used to spend together. But he knew that if he were to go through with the challenge then the old times would never come back.

But he had to remember the position he was in. He was the captain of the most feared pirate crew in the world. Or at least their part of the world.

There was no way everything could return back to the way they once were. That would just not work at all. _Everything is so messed up now._ England thought to himself as he rubbed at his temple as he felt a small headache starting to develope.

But nothing had really been developed yet that would help with this sort of pain and so he sucked up and continued on his way in search of Kiku.

Alfred stuck close by and glanced around for any sign of the man they were looking for. He had no idea as to what the guy even remotely looked like but finding a Japanese guy couldn't be so hard, could it? He may have been raised in a small town but he wasn't stupid. He could at least differentiate between an Asian and some European like himself and Arthur.

"Why is it so hard to find him? Shouldn't we have spotted him by now?" Alfred asked. The teen was never one to be very patient and he was starting to prove that fact at the moment. But could he really help it right now?

The ship was big, of course, but was it really all that difficult to locate an Asian man on a ship in the middle of nowhere?

Arthur seemed to shared Alfred's impatience for once. It was always like this whenever he tried looking for Kiku though so he supposed he couldn't really complain that much. But still. Trying to find the Japanese man was starting to get downright irritating.

"Shut up, Alfred. I'm trying to concentrate." Arthur hissed back as he squinted his eyes in concentration as they roamed around the deck.

But of course there was no such luck for Arthur. Kiku was just nowhere in sight.

"Where in the bloody hell are you, you little riceball eating brat?" Arthur hissed under his breathe as his eyes darted everywhere for any sign of the man they were in search of.

"No need for name calling." a soft accented voice said from behind them.

Both Alfred and Arthur whirled around just in time to see the young Asian man walk up to them from lord only knows where. Arthur felt like screaming at the young man for being so damn difficult to find but he felt it wouldn't be any use. Kiku never really cared and so yelling at him was usually pointless.

"There is when you disappear randomly like you always do." Arthur said crossing his arms.

Kiku merely shrugged his body and glanced at Alfred curiously. "So this is the boy you talked about?" Kiku asked questioningly.

Arthur also glanced at Alfred and nodded his head. "Yes. I suppose I should introduce you to each other properly," Arthur said. "Kiku, this is Alfred F. Jones. Alfred, this is Kiku Honda."

Alfred immediately thrust his hand out and said,"Nice to meet ya. Call me Alfred." Alfred seemed rather giddy now. Arthur had never really seen him so child-like since he was a little boy. Alfred was usually a naturally childish boy now, but this was a whole other level.

Arthur half expected Kiku to practically slap Alfred's hand away but was more than surprised when he saw Kiku raise his own hand and shake Alfred's gently.

"Wow. You've never done that before." Arthur commented with interest.

Kiku stopped shaking Alfred's hand and looked at Arthur with very little emotion like he usually did.

"There's something about him that is rather appealing. I can't help but like him better than everybody else around here." Kiku answered. Alfred looked absolutely delighted with that. Arthur couldn't help but feel a tad jealous now.

He didn't say anything about that though but instead said,"Well, that's good I suppose. Do you still want me to stick around?" Arthur directed the question at Alfred.

Alfred tore his gaze away from Kiku and looked at Arthur with less emotion than he had held before. "Up to you, dude." Alfred said.

Well, that didn't really help Arthur's decision any. He wanted to spend time with Alfred so he could have a better chance at winning his challenge with France. Hell, it could even help with the challenge Alfred had given him. He could hit two birds with one stone!

But at the same time, Alfred might want space away from him. Maybe giving the boy at least a little space would help Arthur in his endeavour.

Leaving them alone would probably be for the best then. Arthur voiced his thought which Alfred didn't really bother in arguing with. He was actually a bit happy that Arthur was giving him some room. Being around the man too much would make him forgive him and he really didn't want to yet.

_I'd like to make you wait just a little bit longer._ Alfred smiled at the thought as he watched Arthur walk off to where Francis was standing not too far away.

Francis gave him a little wave. Alfred found that innocent enough and waved back. But he couldn't help but be slightly freaked though as he watched the man gave him a wink before blowing a kiss in his direction.

Arthur noticed this and immediately knew Francis was aiming his flirtation in Alfred's direction.

Arthur didn't even hesitate in swinging his fist in Francis' direction. The Frenchman seemed to have anticipated this already and ducked just barely missing Arthur's flying fist.

This really pissed the pirate captain off more than he had been in the past few days.

Francis took off almost immediately in a dead sprint but Arthur was tailing him by just a few short feet.

"Get back here you arsehole!" Arthur yelled.

With a gleeful laugh, Francis took off to the other side of the deck with Arthur hot on his heels.

While those two kept busy with that, Alfred and Kiku stood in their original spot wondering what the hell was going on.

"Is this a daily occurence?" Alfred asked as he watched Arthur grab a nearby broom and swing wildly at Francis in a hopeful attempt at knocking the wine-loving man ahead of him.

Kiku nodded his head. "Pretty much. You might want to get used to it." Kiku answered.

Alfred groaned in slight annoyance but smiled fondly as he watched Arthur swing yet again. He couldn't help but be reminded of his old days with the older man.

But he couldn't think about that now. This Kiku guy standing next to him was supposed to help Alfred decide whether Arthur would be given a new copy of his old map. But that wasn't the only thing. Kiku was someone new and Alfred always did like meeting new people.

"Well, shall we begin?" Alfred asked cheerily.

The only response the teen got out of the Asian man was a simple nod. Alfred took it as a confirmation and followed after Kiku as they headed in the opposite direction from where Arthur was still trying to hit Francis.

**Well...hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will basically be the talk between Alfred and Kiku. Next chapter after that though, I must say, is going to be fun as hell to write. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wowzers, it's been a while. But thanks to my internet going down, I got to update several fanfics, including this one, and was even able to start up others. Anyhoo, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"So what would you like to know?" Kiku asked Alfred as they gazed out at the sea.

Alfred took a deep breath of the fresh sea air before saying,"Um, how'd you become a part of the crew?" Alfred figured he might as well start with a simple question.

"Captain Kirkland was in dire need of a navigator. I knew my way around these waters fairly well thanks to my older brother so I figured I'd take up the job." Kiku explained.

Alfred liked that answer. He was expecting to hear something along the lines of Kiku being kidnapped and forced to work on the ship. He was happy to hear that that wasn't the case. He would have given Arthur a piece of his mind had he done so.

"Okay. How many people consist of the crew?" Alfred asked.

Kiku thought to himself for a few brief seconds before saying,"About ten or so." It wasn't the largest pirate crew to ever exist but it was decently sized. They had who they needed and nothing more.

"That's not too bad. I figured he'd have more but I actually think it's better this way." Alfred contemplated.

Kiku scrunched his face in confusion. "How is it better? Not that I'm really disagreeing, but I can't help but wonder why you think so." the Japanese pirate said.

"Well, you know, just in case I have to fight my way out of here." Alfred said nonchalantly.

That was definitely not what Kiku had expected to hear. But he supposed it was understandable. He couldn't help but wonder though as to how Alfred could possibly accomplish something like that.

"Uh, how would you be able to escape. And if it's not too much to ask, why do you want to escape?" Kiku asked curiously.

Alfred looked at the pirate like he was crazy. "Why wouldn't I want to escape? I was knocked out by the guy that raised and left me alone as a child. Why in the world do you people not understand that I might be a little pissed at being here?"

Kiku was slightly taken aback by this but now he understood why Alfred said those words. He might be a pirate, but that didn't meant he couldn't help but feel at least a little compassion for the younger man.

"I understand." was all Kiku said.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes before Alfred finally spoke again. "Okay. I hate awkward silences. Next question: Is Iggy a good guy?" Alfred asked.

Kiku looked at Alfred like he had grown a second head. "Who's 'Iggy'?" Kiku asked.

"Iggy is Arthur. Duh. Who else would it be?" Alfred said before laughing. Was he the only one that ever called the British man that name?

"Oh. I see. Well, I don't think I can really tell you whether he is a good guy or not." Kiku said awkwardly.

Alfred scrunched his face in slight exasperation. "Fine. Then tell me whether he's killed people." Alfred demanded. It was a question Alfred desperately wanted to know and it would also help to answer his last question.

He frowned though as Kiku didn't answer him right away. But the Japanse man couldn't help it.

He was conflicted as to what he should possibly say to Alfred. He was told to tell the truth but he couldn't help but feel that his Captain would be mad if he did though and quite possibly keel-haul his behind if he did. So saying he was conflicted would probably be an understatement.

"I don't think I'm at liberty to tell you." Kiku answered uncertainly.

Alfred, though, took that as a sign that Arthur had indeed killed people before. It was to be expected though. A person probably couldn't get to the level that Arthur is at without getting a little blood on his hands at least.

Alfred didn't like that little fact but he supposed he could live with it. For all he knew, the man had no choice but to kill someone.

It eased his mind some, but he still felt a little restless at hearing this.

"You practically just answered my question anyways." Alfred said before laughing hesitantly. But he couldn't really help it. He had been feeling comfortable and all that only a few short minutes ago, but when he brought up whether Arthur killed anyone, he just grew nervous.

Have a few more moments of utter silence, Alfred asked yet another question. "You probably know Arthur better than I do right now, so tell me this: Do you think Arthur will let me and my brother go once he gets his stupid map?"

Kiku looked at the teen thoughtfully before gazing out at the vast sea once again. He knew Arthur rather well, sure, and already knew what his answer would be, but how could he word this in a way taht wouldn't make Alfred even more bitter than he already was.

Alfred didn't exactly show it, but Kiku could tell he was still very bitter about the whole situation. The teen put up a good facade, but it was quite obvious something was wrong.

Kiku could tell that Alfred really was trying to understand Arthur and the rest of the pirates, but it was just difficult for the teen to really comprehend at the moment. The Japanese man couldn't help but commend the teen though for at least trying.

"He does regret what he did to you so long ago," Kiku started off gently,"But I don't believe he intends to let you go so easily. He'd probably be okay with letting your brother go, but you are the one he wants to keep."

At hearing this, Alfred cried out in frustration. He was practically screwed no matter what? He was starting to wonder if someone upstairs seriously hated him.

"He's caused enough damage already. Can't he just let it go and just leave me and my brother be?" Alfred groaned.

Kiku smiled sadly at the teen before saying,"He feels compelled to make it up to you. He just didn't count on you being so mad." That made Alfred laugh at least a little.

"Yeah. I suppose he didn't." Alfred chuckled a few more seconds before letting it die off awkwardly.

"Do you think I stand a chance of escaping at least?" Alfred asked after a few minutes of even more awkward silence.

Kiku immediately shook his head. "It would definitely not be easy. And even if you were able to get away, he'd hunt you down again and drag you right back." These words greatly disheartened the once hopeful teen.

"So I should just stay here, with Arthur, for the rest of my god damn life? I won't ever be allowed to leave or start a family of my own?" Alfred asked.

Kiku's sad smile faltered before he sighed deeply. "I don't know." was all Kiku could think to say.

"Great. That's...that's just great. I'm pretty much screwed then, huh?" Alfred asked in exasperation. He felt like was going to have some sort of spaz attack and by the looks of it, Kiku realized this too.

"He can't keep you forever. Sooner or later he's going to realize he can't keep you like this. Just hold out a little longer. Besides, he might surprise you." Kiku said in an attempt to make the teen feel better. His words, for the most part, were true. But the pirate knew all too well how stubborn Arthur could be. Letting Alfred go could take years upon years.

Kiku seriously doubted Alfred would be able to stand it that long. He was harely handling it now.

"Just get to know him." Kiku said before staring off into the distance of the sea once again. He didn't really know what else to say so he did what he did best: Staying silent.

Alfred didn't usually like silence, but he felt it was necessary to have at that point. If they talked anymore then Alfred would have a full blown spaz attack.

He definitely did not want that to happen and so he attempted to keep himself calm. Perhaps staring at the open ocean would help to calm his nerves? Well, it was worth a chance at least. It's not like he could do anything else at the moment.

Once Alfred was able to calm his breathing at least, he let his crystalline blue wander to the rolling waves that were beating the ship at the moment.

The sight that laid before him plus the soft breeze helped Alfred relax gradually with each passing minute. It was nice to say the least. He supposed that if he was indeed forced to stay with Arthur then he wouldn't be too mad considering this sight was rather beautiful.

He definitely felt better after thinking of that. Maybe staying with Arthur for a few years wouldn't be too bad.

But then again, pirates lead dangerous lives. Maybe staying with Arthur wouldn't actually be a good idea. He knew he was pretty strong and fully capable of holding himself in a fight, but fighting with other pirates and even the military would be a whole other story.

He really just wanted something to take away all the anxiety he was feeling at the moment. Something that would make him temporarily forget the situation he was in.

He felt really horrible for letting this good conversation with Kiku make him so upset.

_Please, someone or something please come save us both from this uncomfortable situation. _Alfred thought to himself as he looked up at the blue sky with pleading eyes.

As if to answer his silent prayer, Gilbert popped out of nowhere and slung his arm over Alfred's shoulder. "Hey, how's it going? Kiku isn't boring you to death, is he?" Gilbert said teasingly while nudging Kiku with his other hand.

The Japanese man cast the German a sideways, irritated glance before breathing deeply so he could calm himself.

"Oh, uh, he's not boring at all. It's been really interesting talking with him." Alfred said also in an attempt to calm Kiku down. It seemed to work too as he noticed Kiku give him a thankful look out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, that's good. Now, I have a question for you: Have you ever drank before?" Gilbert asked with a smirk.

Kiku narrowed his eyes at the German man and said,"Don't do it. He's not old enough."

Gilbert completely ignored that man though and motioned for Alfred to answer his question. "Well, duh. I can't exactly live without drinking." Alfred said while looking at Gilbert like he was an idiot.

Gilbert didn't quite get what Alfred was saying, but Kiku seemed to and within seconds he was making one of his well known facepalms.

"He meant drinking alcohol." Kiku supplied.

A look of realization crossed Alfred's face as what Gilbert said finally sunk in. Now he really felt like an idiot. He attempted to salvage the situation though by saying,"I knew that."

Gilbert smirked at the naivety of the teen.

"Sure. Whatever you say. So have you ever had alcohol or not?" He seriously doubted the teen had ever even had a drop of the golden liquid, but he figured he'd ask just in case.

"Well, not really." Alfred said uneasily.

Gilbert eyed the teen suspiciously. "Why not? Don't most teens like to go get drunk or something these days?"

Alfred shook his head. "Not me. As you have probably seen, I have a sick brother. Why waste money on alcohol when I could use it to get Mattie more medicine?" Alfred explained. Well, Gilbert supposed that was rather logical.

"Wanna try it?" Gilbert asked with fake innocence.

Kiku rolled his eyes. This was more than a common occurence so he tried not to think much of it. But he liked Alfred and didn't want Gilbert to mess the teen up too much.

"Don't do it, Alfred. You'll regret it." Kiku warned. He couldn't physically stop Alfred, but he could at least warn him.

Alfred decided he better listen to Kiku and was about to turn Gilbert's offer down but stopped when he caught sight of Arthur walking their way. Maybe Arthur would save him from having to decline the offer and not let Alfred look like a wimp.

That wasn't the case though.

"What'll your answer be, Alfie?" Arthur asked teasingly. That was definitely not what Alfred was expecting his former caretaker to say. He couldn't help but mentally curse the big-eyebrowed man.

"If it helps your decision, then how about we make a deal?" Arthur asked.

Alfred eyed the man skeptically but said,"What is it?" Arthur smirked at this. Lord, his challenge with Francis was going to be too easy.

"Let's have a drinking contest. Just you and me. If you win then I'll let you punch me in the face. But," Arthur was cut off by Alfred. The teen was about to agree almost immediately but Arthur cut him off with,"_But_, if I win then you have to give me a kiss."

Alfred almost looked horrified at the thought. "What?! Why in the world would you want that?" Alfred yelled.

Arthur merely shrugged. "Your boyish features really suit my tastes." the pirate captain side before running one finger across Alfred's cheek in an almost seductive manner.

Almost, anyways. Alfred couldn't help but blush madly. And not in the way Arthur would have liked.

Alfred was conflicted as to what he should say. He had no idea if his tolerance for alcohol was very high or not. He wasn't even particularly sure if Arthur's was very low for that matter. Well, he supposed there was only one way to find out.

"Fine. I accept."

**Well, it felt a little rushed to me towards the end, but that's my opinion. I suppose I can fix that when I re-edit. Well, please tell me what you think. I promise that the next update won't take that long to be written again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, I just want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed after I posted the last chapter. You guys are awesome and they totally made my day! **

**Anyways, this chapter wasn't as fun to write as I thought it'd be. I had plenty of ideas for it not even a month ago, but they all seemed to have slipped my mind. I hope you guys like it though. **

"Ready to lose?" Arthur asked as he shot a smirk in Alfred's direction.

The teen narrowed his eyes at the pirate in slight irritation but kept his mouth shut. Being cocky right back would only make the possibility of losing even worse.

He had heard of pirates being capable of drinking excessive amounts of alcohol and he had no doubt that Arthur was no exception. What made it was worse was that he had no idea as to how much alcohol he himself could consume.

Oh yes. This challenge would surely be hell for him. If he could win then he'd feel it was worth it. But if he lost then he would probably go mad because not only would he have to kiss that big-browed jackass but he'd most likely have a horrible hangover in the morning. Yep. This was probably going to suck.

"Why did I accept?" Alfred grumbled to himself.

Arthur started to chuckle a bit indicating he had heard what Alfred had said. "I'm glad you did. But don't worry I'll make sure you love the kiss." Arthur whispered in Alfred's ear before walking off.

Alfred glared at the pirate captain's retreating form before yelling,"As if!" The teen grumbled to himself even more before following after the older man.

The walked over to the other side of the deck where the rest of the crew had set up a table and some chairs for the challenge. Two large jugs, of what Alfred could only assume was the alcohol, sat on the middle of the table.

The crew gathered around the table and eagerly awaited for the drinking contest to begin. The only one that didn't seem excited was Matthew.

He looked like he wanted to reprimand his brother with the intensity of an angry, livid father.

Alfred merely shrugged in his brother's direction before sitting down at the table across from where Arthur was sitting.

"Ready to lose, boy?" Arthur asked.

"We'll see who loses, old man." Alfred shot back. The two poured a small glass full of the golden liquid before slamming it right back down.

Arthur swallowed it easily while Alfred winced as the burning liquid slid down his throat.

"That's awful! Who drinks that shit?" Alfred sputtered after a few seconds of coughing. The teen watched as the whole crew raised their hands and gave him glares or smirks.

"Pirates." Alfred mumbled to himself before him and Arthur poured themselves yet another shot.

They both slammed it down with little hesitance. Alfred didn't find it as unpleasant as it had been before but it still burned at least a little. Arthur took it down like a pro though, much to Alfred's dismay.

"Feeling anything yet, love?" Arthur purred.

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the man as he poured yet another glass for himself. "Course I am. It's alcohol. What are you? An idiot?" Alfred asked in irritation.

Arthur lost his smirk at that. "I think you are confusing me for yourself. " Arthur snapped back coolly.

After Alfred's eyes narrowed at him in obvious annoyance, Arthur's smirk returned.

With little else to say to each other, they started slamming down even more shots. It wasn't until they had reached their fiftieth shot or so that Alfred finally slumped on the table in defeat.

Arthur stood up victoriously and walked over to where Alfred was laying and groaning. "Shall I claim my prize now or later?" Arthur asked as he took hold of Alfred's chin.

The teen looked up at the man through dreary eyes before shaking his head and leaning over the table to retch his guts out.

He felt absolutely horrible. His eyes refused to focus on anything for even a couple seconds and his head was pounding uncontrollably. Alfred had never felt so sick in his life and all he wanted to do was just curl up in a ball and die.

Never again would he drink that foul, golden liquor ever again.

"I'll claim it tomorrow," Arthur said with slight disgust. "I don't really feel like tasting your vomit."

Alfred looked at the man through red-rimmed eyes and slurred,"F-fuck you."

"We'll save that for later, love." Arthur retorted with a perverted smirk drawing itself on his smooth, porcelain face.

"G-go die in f-fucking hell." Alfred snapped before finally passing out.

Arthur frowned at those words but figured they were said out of spite of losing the contest. He was sure Alfred would be just fine in the morning. He might have a nasty hangover, but he'd be fine.

"You do realize there will be hell to pay for this later, right?" Francis piped up all of a sudden.

Arthur turned to address to long-time friend and rival. "What makes you say that, frog?" the shorter blonde asked.

"We all know you fucking cheated. You get drunk off of just one sip." Gilbert cut in with a snicker.

Arthur shot a glare at the German man but said nothing in return. He had only expected as much to be said. He was a horrible drinker and he knew he'd have to cheat in order to win the match.

"Of course I cheated. You know my reasons. Now put the boy in my bed. I'll be there in a minute." Arthur commanded.

Gilbert groaned in frustration and nudged for Matthew to follow him.

The white-haired man picked Alfred up by the arms and started hauling the teen in the direction of his captain's quarters. Matthew hesitantly followed closely behind.

Once he knew the two teens and Gilbert were out of earshot, Francis turned to address Arthur with a stern look.

"You do realize that when Alfred realizes you cheated he will probably cut your precious jewels off and throw them in the sea for the sharks to eat, right?" Arthur frowned as Francis said those words.

"He wouldn't be that harsh. He's practically an angel." Arthur said matter-of-factly.

Francis shook his head and gave the shorter blonde a crooked smile. "You seem to be forgetting, _Captain_, that your 'angel' punched you in the face and jumped at the opportunity of punching you again."

Arthur grumbled to himself knowing that what the Frenchman said was true. He hated admitting it, but he knew Alfred hated him right now. He might be acting all civil and proper towards Arthur at the moment, but that didn't mean the teen didn't want to bash his face in either.

"What do I do?" Arthur asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Claim your prize tomorrow. After that, suck up to him as much as you can. Don't be cocky like you were tonight. He'll just hate you even more." Francis explained.

Arthur listened intently but frowned once the explanation was over. "Why would you help me? Last I recalled, me and you had a bet against each other over this situation." Arthur said suspiciously.

Francis shrugged before saying,"I am a man of love and passion. If I see another person attempting to make someone fall in love with them, then I have no qualms in helping them do so. It is in my nature. I can't really control it."

Arthur looked out at the sea and said,"Is it weak of me to say that I'm scared?"

Now it was Francis' turn to frown. "Why should you be scared? The boy wants to punch you. I don't think he has it in him though to kill you."

Arthur chuckled to himself before saying,"I don't think I'll have too much of a problem in making him fall in love with me. But I'm afraid that I'll fall for him also. And say that I don't love him like that back; what happens then? He'll be heart-broken and will hate me forever. I should have never agreed to make him fall in love with me. I just know it's going to backfire somehow."

Francis saw his captain's dilemma. "Well, it's either do that and get the map or get yourself skinned by the crew for not giving them the treasure you promised." It wasn't much of a consolation, but it made Arthur feel a little better at least.

He didn't exactly want to deal with a heart-broken Alfred, but he supposed it was better than being dead.

"You may be right, but both outcomes are rather atrocious." Arthur said while crossing his arms and huffing in annoyance.

"Just try not to lose and you'll be just fine. But in case you do happen to lose, I'll make sure to put what remains of your body in a grave with a cute little headstone." Francis chirped with a happy grin.

Arthur gave the man a good whack on the arm before snapping,"Keep it up and I'll throw your arse overboard."

"You would never do such a thing. I'm too cute." Francis taunted.

Arthur made a move like he was readying himself to hit Francis yet again, but no blow ever came. Instead, the captain merely straightened his jacket, put on a dignified face, and marched over to the room that held his beloved Alfred.

He was shaken slightly by all the things him and Francis had discussed, but he couldn't help but feel confident.

Maybe it was a good thing Alfred felt a bit of hatred towards him now. If the teen had felt any familial connection to him still then he would say he had a problem. But now it was easier because Arthur was like a regular man in Alfred's eyes.

The teen might not exactly be into men or anything like that, but no one could ever really resist Arthur. The pirate would make sure that Alfred was no exception to that.

**So as you guys can probably guess, there will be a kiss next chapter. I had originally planned for Alfred to kiss Arthur in this and possibly throw up in his face while he was at it but I wanted Alfred to remember the kiss better.**

**Oh, and sorry to any people who had wanted Alfred to be the one to win. I know from watching Hetalia that Arthur can not hold his liquor whatsoever, but I felt he needed to win. There will be plenty of opportunities for Alfred to punch him later. I just think that getting them to kiss now will help the development of their relationship go faster. Just me though.**

**Anyhoo, please tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating any sooner. I have to admit that I had no idea what to do after the kiss. I have an idea now that will give me at least two more chapters, but other than that, I'm not sure what else'll happen.**

"A-Alfred? Are you okay?" a soft voice whispered near Alfred's ear.

The blonde teen winced in slight pain as the words brought a striking pain to the forefront of his head.

Was this what a hangover felt like? He supposed it was.

Alfred groaned as he attempted to open his eyes. He was only met with the harsh, blinding light of the sunshine that was peaking through the nearby porthole.

"What time is it?" Alfred grumbled tiredly.

"I'd say about ten o'clock in the morning." Matthew answered back wearily. Alfred lifted his head off the feathered pillow and looked at his brother with bloodshot eyes.

"I feel like shit." Alfred groaned as he tried to make his eyes adjust to the harsh light that was flowing through the window like a never-ending stream.

"You look like it too." Matthew teased lightly as he shifted his weight on the bed.

"Good lord. What happened last night?" Alfred asked. After the last word left his chapped lips, memories of last night came flooding in. He remembered accepting a drinking challenge from Arthur, but after the first twenty shots, Alfred's memory was nonexistent.

"Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Did I win?" the blonde teen asked in exasperation. He really hoped he was the one that had come out on top.

He _really _didn't want to kiss Arthur. It would just be weird. It wasn't so much because the guy had raised him. It was just the fact that he was a guy. Alfred was pretty sure he himself was straight. Kissing a guy would just feel weird. Not to mention it was seen as blasphemy among the proper folk that lived in town.

"S-sorry, Alf. You lost." Matthew said weakly.

Alfred's eyes widened considerably and he shot up from his laying position. His head swam like he was still drunk, but the teen paid no mind. Those words alone were enough to keep him concentrated on one thing and one thing only.

"What?" Alfred snapped. He was really hoping Matthew was making some sort of joke. It was a rather sick one as far as Alfred was concerned, but he supposed it would be fine so long as it wasn't real.

"You lost your bet with Arthur. He won the challenge and so now you have to kiss him." Matthew whispered like a frightened child.

Alfred rarely ever lost his temper around him. But from the way it looked, he was about to blow his cap off.

Before Alfred could begin to scream and rant like a crazed lunatic, the door burst open and in strode none other than the cheeky Captain of the ship.

"Ah, I see you've finally awaken from your drunken slumber. How about that kiss now?" Arthur said with a smirk gracing his seemingly perfect features.

Alfred regarded the man with a steely expression. Arthur was the last person he wanted to see at that moment. Not when the teen felt so weak and shitty.

"Go. The. _Fuck_. Away." Alfred bit out harshly.

"It's my room. My ship. I can do whatever the hell I want,love. And don't forget that you lost a bet with me. I have come collect my reward." Arthur said as he approached the bed. The shorter man bent down so that he was eye-level with Alfred.

The older man brought one gloved hand up and started stroking Alfred's right cheek. "So how about it? Care to give me my prize?" Arthur asked teasingly.

Alfred crossed his arms and made no attempt at doing what Arthur asked for.

"I ain't about to do it for you. Do it yourself." Alfred snapped angrily. Arthur chuckled in amusement and bent down to take what he had come for.

"Wait." Alfred said quickly as he realized Matthew was still in the room. The teen shoved his brother in the direction of the door before saying,"You really do not need to see this. Go get some fresh air."

Matthew did as he was told and exited the room.

As soon as the door closed, Arthur took hold of Alfred's chin and guided the teen's face until it was mere inches from his own.

"Pucker up." Arthur said teasingly as he let his breath ghost over Alfred's cheek in an almost sensual manner.

"Don't be an ass. I _will_ bite you." Alfred snapped.

Arthur thought it best not to push the teen any further. He knew Alfred would be more than willin to fulfill his threat and he would not be gentle about it.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers all in a twist." Arthur said raising his hands up in mock surrender.

"Good lord. I am five seconds away from punching you in the mouth despite me losing." Alfred threatened as he gripped his covers in an attempt at calling himself down. It usually worked pretty well for him, but now it was rather ineffective.

"Oh, but if you do that then I'll have to add tongue to the kiss." Arthur said calmly and with a devilish smirk.

Arthur looked at the man with mortification written all over his young face.

"Dude! That's so sick! You wouldn't dare!" Alfred yelled dramatically. He supposed he couldn't really help it. A French kiss? With another guy? Um, no thank you. It was definitely not his style.

"Oh come now, Alfred. Don't be such a prude. That's usually my job." Arthur said teasingly.

"Just get it over with before I decide to give you an early grave." Alfred hissed between his teeth. He was enraged at the audacity Arthur had at the moment and it was killing him to not wipe away the smirk on the man's face with a good fist-to-the-mouth.

"Eager, aren't we?" Arthur teased lightly as his face grew inches closer to Alfred.

The teen kept his mouth shut in fear of egging the other man on. He wasn't really afraid of anything the older blonde had to say; He merely feared that it would be something that would provoke him into punching the man.

Arthur seemed to sense this and thought it best to keep his own mouth shut. His jaw was still sore from the first time Alfred had punched him.

Arthur has had more than his fair share in hand-to-hand combat, but getting a punch from Alfred was like nothing he had ever experienced. The boy was, he had to admit, quite strong. Unnaturally strong.

But Arthur put that aside and thought more on the upcoming kiss he was about to share with the young teen sitting before him.

Alfred closed his eyes quickly so that he wouldn't have to look at Arthur's face when they would kiss. He definitely did not want the image of another man kissing him to be forever imprinted into his brain.

Arthur chuckled as he neared the disgusted face that Alfred was currently displaying.

"So stubborn." Arthur commented with a smirk. Just as Alfred was about to say something in retaliation, Arthur took the plunge.

His lips crashed onto Alfred's in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Alfred reflexively tried to pull back but Arthur managed to get ahold of his chin so he couldn't escape.

After not even ten seconds of gently massaging Alfred's lips with his own, Arthur pulled away so he could gauge Alfred's reaction. He was desperately hoping it would be a positive one. Anything negative would probably only set him further back than he already was.

But the problem was, Alfred didn't know how to feel. It wasn't as rough and gross as he had previously anticipated.

It was actually sort of...nice. Arthur's lips were as soft and gentle as Alfred had imagined a girl's to be. But Alfred wasn't about to go tell Arthur all of those things. His dignity would never allow such a blasphemous thing to happen.

"How was it?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Disgusting." Alfred lied. Arthur, since he hadn't seen the teen in years, couldn't tell it was a lie and so he believed the one word that came out of Alfred's mouth.

It may have made him disappointed, but he wasn't ready to just give up like that. He would start winning countless bets with Alfred and the teen would start loving the kisses Arthur received as a reward.

"Well, that's too bad. I thoroughly enjoyed it." Arthur said before taking a step back.

Alfred groaned as he realized what Arthur was doing. The teen slowly swung his legs over the bed and stood up as best he could in his condition.

That was when he noticed it. "Who in the hell dressed me?" Alfred asked dangerously as he examined the large nightie that was covering his body. Weren't these things for kids? It was a lot like the one he used to wear back when Arthur was still his guardian. He wasn't even aware people made these in adult sizes.

"I did." Arthur said a tad sheepishly.

Alfred turned his anger-filled eyes in Arthur's direction. "You did?" Alfred asked with an eerie calmness lacing his voice.

Arthur felt like taking a step back so he could retreat from Alfred's upcoming rampage, but he decided it best to keep his ground. "Yes. What of it?" Arthur asked as nonchalantly as possible. Though, he found it rather difficult to stay calm when he was facing down the most outraged Alfred he had ever seen.

"What of it? I'm not wearing any underwear." Alfred bit out angrily.

"Ooh. Kinky." Arthur said as he mustered a weak smirk to his face. That seemed to be the finaly straw for Alfred as he dove for the smaller man.

Arthur only barely dodged one of the teen's fists.

Alfred staggered a bit after missing and so Arthur took his chance and bolted for the door. The Captain swung the door open and barrelled down the hallway in an attempt at getting away from Alfred's enraged form.

Now, Alfred wasn't exactly as fast as Arthur, but he could certainly keep up long enough to see the man bolt out onto the open deck.

Alfred followed suit and leapt onto the sun-filled deck.

The teen hissed slightly as the unforgiving rays of sunshine hit his sensitive eyes, but continued onward. He wanted Arthur's head and nothing was about to stop him from doing just that.

But the sun, and his nasty hangover, seemed to make it all that much harder for Alfred to catch the other man.

"God damnit, Arthur! Get back where I can fucking see you and fight me like a man!" Alfred yelled. The loud noise of his voice made even his ears wring, but the teen paid no mind as he looked around almost blindly for any sign of the other blonde.

"Oh dear. What has my nasty Captain done to you?" Francis' voice said from behind Alfred. The teen turned slowly to find the Frenchman standing there with his arms crossed and a concerned look gracing his scruffy features.

"He exists." Alfred ground out as he began surveying the area again for any sign of the Englishman.

"Do not worry about him. Allow me get you something to help alleviate your hangover." Francis said in a gentle tone.

Alfred groaned in slight annoyance but knew it would be better if the man did just that. Finding Arthur with a clearer head would be much easier.

Just as Alfred turned back around to follow Francis back to the ship's cabin, Arthur came from that exact room carrying a cup full of some unknown liquid.

"Way ahead of you, Frog." Arthur said victoriously as he held the cup up.

Francis' face took on its own smirk before he said,"I see that. Ever the attentive one, eh, Captain?"

Arthur returned the smirk in full force and proceeded to walk over to Alfred and hand him the concoction of foul smelling liquid.

Alfred sniffed at it carefully and grimaced.

"Pinch the bridge of your nose then down it like a shot. Trust me, it helps." Arthur said in all seriousness. He felt bad for the poor teen. What with being thrown into the world of pirates and having drank all that alcohol. All of this was bound to take a huge toll on the teen's health.

Arthur admitted he was a bit of an ass to the teen before, but he wanted to make it up to him now.

Alfred frowned at Arthur's choice of words but did as the older man said anyways.

"It tastes like shit." Alfred gasped as he choked down the last of the repugnant drink. It tasted like a mixture of rotten meat, dirt, and possibly a little piss.

Francis wailed in horror before saying,"What did you just say? I make nothing but delicious food! Do not compare my cooking to that of my Captain."

Alfred grimaced again as the horrible-tasting liquid attempted to come back up. "Sorry, dude. But this stuff is nasty as hell." And it was the truth. The stuff tasted like it was the official drink of hell.

"So rude." Francis chirped unhappily as he crossed his arms and grit his teeth in an annoyed manner.

"Don't mind the Frog. He's just bitter because something he made just didn't turn out so well this time around." Arthur said teasingly.

Once he was sure he wouldn't be throwing up anytime soon, Alfred handed the cup back to Arthur. The man took it with a small frown but didn't dare complain. Doing so would probably make the teen mad again and remind him of the things Arthur said and did not even an hour earlier.

As soon as Alfred let go of the cup and was sure the man was distracted enough, he brought his leg up and kicked Arthur square in the right side of his face.

The older blonde was knocked off his feet and landed with a thud on the ship's deck.

"That's not fair! I'm the one who won the bet!" Arthur whined as he rubbed at his reddened, bruising cheek.

Alfred grit his teeth and crossed his arms as he shot his best glare down at Arthur.

"Like hell it's not. The agreement was that I could punch you if I won. I lost so I couldn't punch you. I resorted to kicking you instead. Last I recalled, they are totally different." Alfred snapped.

Arthur didn't say anything in return. How could he? The blonde teen was right. There was no denying that.

"Sorry." Arthur whispered in shame.

Alfred uncrossed his arms and smiled down at his former caretaker. "Apology accepted. Now get me some damn clothes so I can get out of this damn nightie." the teen said before extending his hand towards Arthur.

The pirate captain took it gratefully and hoisted himself up into a standing position.

"We're even, for anyways, right?" Arthur asked sheepishly as they headed back to Arthur's private quarters.

Alfred thought to himself for a few seconds but couldn't really decide whether they were even or not. "Not really sure." the teen said thoughtfully.

"Would it help your decision if I told you I never saw you naked?" Arthur asked.

When Alfred gave him a confused look, Arthur explained. "When I put that nightie on you, I did it with my eyes closed. I never saw you naked."

Alfred stopped walking altogether and stared at Arthur with an intense gaze. Was it bad that that particular thought had never really occurred to him? He hadn't been worried at all about Arthur seeing him naked. He was mored pissed about being put in oversized children's pajamas.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I suppose we're fine then." Alfred said awkwardly.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. He had been really worried the teen wouldn't believe him and quite possibly hit him again for mentioning it.

"Good. Now then, go search among the articles of clothing I have in my quarters and pick out that which fits you the best. We'll be arriving at port in almost two hours." Arthur said before heading back to the deck.

Alfred hesitantly entered Arthur's room, locked the door behind him, and then let himself lean against the wood as he contemplated that words Arthur had said before he left.

They were stopping at a port soon?

This was...great. Maybe. Alfred saw this as an awesome opportunity to get the hell away from the pirate crew. But there was one slight drawback: How in the hell was he supposed to get Matthew safely away?

His brother seemed to be doing better, but Alfred still wasn't sure he would be okay enough to run or do anything really physical.

Well, he had to at least try, right?

**Sorry if anything was not to your liking. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
